


What's a pre-school and why do I have to go

by Vampire_goth_girl



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Other, childhood AU, minor characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 15:53:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11444136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_goth_girl/pseuds/Vampire_goth_girl





	What's a pre-school and why do I have to go

Chihiro stared at the large sign before him "can you read that?" His father asked as he held him close pointing to the large sign. "Hhhin" chihiro stared sounded out the word and glanced at his father who nodded encouragingly. "Hhhina...hina... Hinata" he looked up at the smile and smiled back 

"That's great chihiro" his father encouraged and he continued "hinata..s" he squinted at the words leaning closer. "Shool" he tried but frowned, it didn't sound right "scool" he tried again pouting when it didn't come out right 

"It's okay try again" his father says softly and chihiro nods "hinatas sch...school" he managed the word with a bit of help from his father. "School of" he had seen that word before. "Ggift.... Gift-ed... Gifted" the next word stumped him and he tilted his head much to his fathers amusement 

"Want some help?" Chihiro nodded eagerly as he looked up at his dad "yes please" he added. Taichi pointed at the word and sounded it out slowly for him "ch-il-d-r-en" "chil-d-ren" chihiro repeats and his father nods "children that's right" he praises 

Smiling chihiro points at part of a word he had overlooked before "and that?" "P-re" he says and chihiro copies "pre" he repeats proudly "that's great" his father praises holding him close. "Can you say it all together?" Chihiro nods "hhinatas ppre-sccchool for giftted cchildren" he announces proudly

Happily his father spins him before asking "are you ready to go inside now" slowly chihiro nodded and they made their way inside the doors for the first time 

 

Mondo wiped the dirt from his cheek as he looked up at his brother "why does mum want me to go here" he asked looking at the brightly lit structure before him. It looked so happy and unlike anything he was use to

"Cause mum wants you to" daiya responds curtly and mondo huffs in annoyance. "It ain't fair, id rather be out doing things with you" he complains and he messes with his hair "one day" he says smiling 

"When your bigger and stronger and hopefully smarter" he chuckles as he looks down at him and mondo shoves him for the insult. "You'll see I'll be bigger and tougher then you can be when I'm older" "still won't be smarter" his brother quipped with a laugh and the two tousle a little in the front yard of the happily painted house 

"This place'll give you a chance" daiya finally says once they've calmed down a little. He looks at the pre-school fondly "you'll be able to make friends of your own and learn things... Don't waste this opportunity okay mondo" 

Mondo sighs but nods and allows his brother to pull him to his feet. "It's about time we go in" he wraps an arm around his shoulders and drags him inside with what he deemed a brotherly hug

 

Ishimaru looked both ways and took hold of his fathers hand before they crossed the road together. He took small precise steps and held his posture not allowing himself to slouch. One hand in his fathers his other holding a small bag with things he deemed he might need for his first day at pre-school 

When they reached the other side he didn't let go but he did dust off his clothes a little, afraid they had gotten dirty in the small track from the car to the pre-school just across the road. With a sigh his father glanced down at him and ishimaru tilted back his head to look up at him, almost losing the hat on top of his head 

With a small smile his father led him up the driveway, all nerves. While he knew his son might not be at risk from exclusion for now, he still knew the staff could treat him differently due to the family's name 

They stopped at the door and after a moment ishimaru raised his hand to try and push the door open for him. Not having the strength to though the door didn't budge despite his best attempts 

With a small smile his father kneeled down to his high and gently placed a hand on his shoulder "remember no matter what happens" "I'm strong" he finishes proudly. With that he firmly holds his hand and leads him inside 

 

Chihiro had kissed his fathers cheek goodbye only a few minutes ago and now he stood in the corner of the room watching everyone. The boys were shoving each other and he didn't want to join them but when he had tried to join the girls they had sent him away. He wished he was back at home with his laptop he thought as he picked up a stuffed bear 

 

Mondo glared, his brother had just left after making him promise all types of things including don't make trouble but this time it was needed. He ran over and tackled a boy who was teasing what he believed was a little girl standing in the corner with a bear. She was crying so he deemed it a good enough excuse to fight as he tackled another boy in the posy 

It only took a few minutes before they all scampered off and mondo turned to the girl, wiping his cheek from habit. "You okay?" He managed as he remembered the things daiya had taught him when it came to girls 

"I'm not a girl" I other finally mumbled and mondo looked shocked for only a second before composing himself. He wasn't sure what it was all about but he smiled "of course not" his smile was so contagious chihiro smiled softly too 

 

When ishimaru entered the pre-school he was almost afraid he was late but they're were still some parents and kids around. It's fair to say as soon as they saw him and his dad children were called over and suddenly everyone was looking at him in disgust 

At the time he couldn't understand it, of course he wouldn't know what the ishimaru name meant to other people. With a reluctant look his father left him and he walked up to a group of boys immediately sticking out his hand to introduce himself, they walked away before he got the chance

After going around he realised nobody would speak to him and he couldn't understand why. With a small sigh he walked over to a pair of kids in the corner and smiled as his stuck out his hand "I'm kiyotaka ishimaru" he annouced. Chihiro smiled with a soft sniffle "chihiro fuji..fujisaki" chihiro managed and he turned to the other kid "mondo" he stated and happily ishimaru took a seat with them 

 

The three of them were clearly the social outcasts but none seemed to mind, they spent the entire day together. They ate together, slept near each other at nap time when they were told they couldn't all share a blanket or sleep right next to each other. That was easily overcome by chihiro sleeping in the middle and holding hands with the other two 

The day continued like this until their parents came to pick them up, each was surprised by the small group they had formed but none the less happy

With a happy goodbye chihiro was carried away by his father and back to their car. Ishimaru waved as he held his fathers hand and waved. Mondo smirked giving everyone a happy goodbye as he attempted to hold off his brothers hair tousling. They were all excitedly looking forward to the next day when they would once again return to the pre-school 

The running loud girls, the rough boys or the fashion girls at the table no longer bothered and plagued their minds as they had each other and that was enough for the three small children


End file.
